


He put my heart back together

by Edgelord_Kami



Series: AkaKen for life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Kozume?", Akaashi loves Kenma, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cuddles, Cute, Depressed Kozume Kenma, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Hospitals, Its moved up a year so Kenma's a third year, Kozume Kenma has braces, Love, M/M, Ok ok ill stop, Rich Oikawa Tooru, Sad, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Starvation, Streamer Akaashi Keiji, Suicidal Thoughts, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Wealthy Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, Youtuber Akaashi Keiji, ahhhh, akaken, i love them together, imma cry, its oki, kodzuken, okay im done, simping, yay, you should be excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord_Kami/pseuds/Edgelord_Kami
Summary: Kenma Kozume is left broken by the one he had loved and tries his best to be okay but he dosent remeber how to be "Okay"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: AkaKen for life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one lets gooo

“T-Tetsuro I'm sorry I know I ignore you for my games and...an-” Kenmas words became incoherent due to his sobbing breaking through after he had been trying to hold it back so much. “Save it Kozume I'm done waiting around for you so take you things and go.” the black-haired boy stated pointing towards the door of the shared apartment. Kenma forced his sobs back and packed his clothes which weren't much but sweat pants, jeans and a few t-shirts due to the fact of him wearing Kuroo’s clothes all the time. Aswell as his PSP and Nintendo Switch the pudding haired boy looked back once more and stepped out of the place he lived in with the only person he ever really loved and it broke his heart. He walked in the pouring rain for hours before reaching a certain copper head’s home he knocked on the door and let out sigh knowing it was two in the morning. He began to walk away but then heard a small voice from behind him. “Kenma-Chan?” it wasn’t Shoyo and Kenma knew it was his favorite little girl Natsu. “H-Hey can you get sho p-please?” Kenma asked walking in and standing by the door. Natsu nodded and walk to her brother's room. “KENMA!?” Shoyo exclaimed when he saw the puffy eyed multi-colored kitten soaked and in his living room. After Kenma had explained what happened Shoyo said Kenma could stay for as long as he needed to. That night Kenma stayed up ranting and crying to Shoyo and he and Shoyo slept on the couch next to one another and Kenma felt a little bit better.

**\--The next day at Nekoma high school--**

“He won't be returning sorry.” Hinata stated with Kenma behind him looking at the ground mumbling things to himself about Kuroo and volleyball. No one seemed to mind that Kenma was transferring as long as he would talk to them and Kenma agreed to those terms and left with Hinata to go back to Karasuno high. “Hello everyone.” Kenma stated to the currant third years Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Chikara Ennoshita, Kazuhito Narita and Hisashi Kinoshita. “I will be joining your volleyball team as a manager only to help Yachi.” He said looking at Hinata while he spoke making him feel more comfortable. “Awe cool! We got pudding on the third-year squad!” Noya shouted elbowing Tanaka after. “Great another idiot.” Tsukishima growled at Kenma a slightly taller Yamagucci looked at the tall boy. “That's not nice TsukkI!!!.” Kenma chuckled at the behavior He would be happy here he knew he would. “Thank you Kenma-Senpai.” Yachi Bowed and headed to the bench to watch the practice game. Kenma nodded and sat down pulling out his phone and beginning to play some games. That day Kenma spent his day following around Hinata because he didn’t have his own classes yet and if Hinata was in class Kenma would sit in the gym and play games or go live playing on YouTube. He began scrolling through the comments of his latest video that he posted today and they were all almost the same. ‘Where's Tetsu’ ‘Why arnt you filming with Tetsu’ ‘Kuroken Kuroken!’ Kenma closed the app and sighed he knew he would have to tell his viewers soon but he didn’t want to just yet so he sat back and let tears spill over and began to cry. No one had been in the gym with Kenma but then Kenma heard a voice from behind him it was soft. “Kenma?’ Kenma jumped and turned around and tried to push back the breaking through sobs. “Y-Yes?” Kenma blinked a few times so to clear his eye sight so he could se who was there. “Are you alright?” The voice asked sitting down next to the Gamer. “Y-yes.” Kenma stuttered through the word. Then he realized it was Keiji who was sitting next to him with concern written all over his face. “Kenma I told you that you have no need to lie to me so are you sure?” Akaashi asked wiping tear off of Kenma’s Face. This boy knew Kenma all too much to not get a dumb lie and with that Kenma began to sob into Akaashi’s chest uncontrollably shake and choking on his sobs. “Keiji it hurts.” was all Akaashi could make out through the sobs so Keiji just comforted the boy. “You’ll be okay I promise.” was what Akaashi said but he didn’t even know what happened but he knew he would help.


	2. He wont leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenma’s sobbing went quiet after about thirty minutes and he had fallen asleep on Akaashi’s chest. Not much happened for the rest of the week being that it was Friday..that was until Sunday. Kenma sat on the couch playing Minecraft and occasionally checking the group chat with all of his friends. “Kenma dear have you eaten yet it's almost three in the afternoon?” Asked Kyoma Hinata also known as Shoyo’s mother. She looked at him from the kitchen where she had been cleaning. “N-No ma’am but I'm not hungry thank you though.” Kenma replied actually Kenma hadn't really eaten at all in the last few days he didn’t feel he deserved to he’d been holding Kuroo back his entire life so he’d rather starve than be a bother to anyone else. “Okay...” Mrs. Hinata spoke with concern in her voice. Kenma opened his phone and then saw his notifications 74 notifications from Kuroo alone. Shoyo looked over at Kenma when he dropped his game remote. Kenma then chucked his phone across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall with enough force to leave a dent in the wall. Shoyo jumped at the loud bang and glanced at Kenma who was crying, hyperventilating and shaking. Hinata grabbed his phone and began rapidly typing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiny giant- Guys help!**

**Sugamama mode- Whats wrong hinata?**

**Thunder brat- sho whats up?**

**SImP- ???**

**Salt- let him talk stupid**

**Yama GUCCI- Tsukiii!!!**

**Tiny giant- Kenmas freakin out!!**

**Sugamama mode- Whyy is he okay? What happened?**

**Tiny giant- I don’t know he just threw his phone across the room and broke it and now he’s doing this**

**Thunder brat- ask him questions it’ll ground him**

**Tiny giant- On it Nishi**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kenma what's your hair color?” Shoyo quickly began thinking of questions

“B-Brown and blonde.” Kenma stated back and this went on for around thirty minutes before he seemed to calm down. Kenma sat on the floor in front of the couch with his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his knees as his arms sat crossed on his legs. He wouldn’t respond to anything any longer just make noises at the questions. “How can I help you Ken?” Shoyo asked looking down at him. “Kaashi.” was what he stated nothing else so Hinata called Akaashi. After explaining what happened over the phone. Akaashi made it there in around five minutes because he was in town. Hinata let him in and Akaashi sat on his knees in front of the blonde boy. “Kenma please look at me.” he said setting his hand on the retired setters arm. “K-K...” he didn’t finish before he gripped onto Akaashi’s shorts and his hands were shaking. “Kenma do you want to tell me?” The blue-eyed boy asked with slight tears welling up, Kenma only nodded his head then after Shoyo left the room he began to speak. “Kuroo m-messaged me and said h-he wanted me to come back and that he loves me.” Kenma stuttered out the last few words and they felt like steel knives in his wind pipes. “Do you want to go back to him?” Akaashi asked his voice cracking as he spoke. Kenma vigorously shook his head. “No Keiji I don’t I really don’t I asked him to leave me alone keiji.” Kenma cried out to him. “Okay is that why you started panicking?” Akaashi asked wiping a tear off of Kenma’s face but then once again Kenma shook his head. “I panicked because a text said `Ken I know you at shrimpy’s I'm coming to get you get ready` and I don’t wanna see him.” Kenma began to shake once more. “Okay I how about you stay in with me Oikawa bought me a house down here so I'm moving down here and my school said I can just work online and I'm not on the volleyball team anymore because I'm doing art instead.” Akaashi stood up and stood Kenma up with him. “Yes, please and I know my mom doesn’t exactly like me but my family still gets money and I get a ten-thousand-dollar allowance every week.” After he explained it to Shoyo, Kenma left with Akaashi and began his stay with the boy that made his heart jump every time he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?? Do you like leave a comment or don't I don't own you have a good day/night or what evers going on rn


	3. Moving & Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late I've been occupied with school but I'll be updating more often

Tonight was the night Kenma moved in with Akaashi, When Kenma walked in he began to walk around getting feel for the new home the kitchen and living room where nice the tables and counters were marble. “So do you like it?” Akaashi asked setting one of Kenma’s bags on the kitchen counter. “I-Its nice.” Kenma replied heading up the stairs there were three rooms two of which had their own bathrooms. Soon Kenma had fallen Asleep on the couch. The few hours that Kenma was asleep in the living room Akaashi was prepping the blonde's room he hand made a beautiful wooden sign the hung on the door that read ‘Kenma’s Room Love’ with Pikachu and different game characters in the corners. Akaashi had also put in Kenmas favorite scented items in one of the bathrooms cabinets before heading to bed himself.

The next morning Kenma woke up to a nice smell of coffee and strawberry. “Good morning Kenma.” Akaashi stated looking from the kitchen to the living room. “Morning ‘Kaashi.” Kenma replied tucking a strand of hair from in front of his eyes. Akaashi stood up and brought over a cup of coffee and toast to the table next to Kenma. “Here you should eat were going out later.” The blue-eyed boy said sitting next to Kenma and closing his eyes. “I-I'm not hungry but thank you ‘Kaashi.” Kenma sighed a very shaky sigh, Akaashi tapped his fingers on a book that Kenma had only just now noticed. “Kenma please eat I was informed by Shoyo and his mother that you haven't eaten in two days.” Akaashi spoke softly holding Kenmas wrist in his hands Kenma nodded not knowing how to respond but instead grabbing the plate and slowly beginning to eat the toast that Akaashi had previously prepared.

After about an hour Akaashi walked into a room in the back and sat down in a purple game chair and looked at his computer and began to run Minecraft and then he centered his webcam and began his stream. “Hey everyone and welcome to the stream!” he exclaimed. Kenma had heard Akaashi say something so he walked over to the door and peeked through his golden eyes began to shine when he looked into the room. “Thank you for the donation...yes I'm friends with the youtuber and streamer Kodzuken.” Akaashi stated to a viewer while setting up the world he had planned to play on for today's stream. “So, in today's stream I'm going to be playing survival Minecraft and talking to you all.” Soon Kenma had gotten dressed into his normal streaming attire such as his Five nights at Freddy's Bonny mask sitting on the side of his head with teal green hoodie that read apple pi in light blue bubble letters with his cat head set on then he put on cat winged eyeliner before walking into Akaashi’s stream room Akaashi wasn’t looking at the monitor that showed his stream when Kenma walked in so he put his finger to his lips as to tell the viewers not to say anything about him then he stood behind Akaashi’s chair “Hello Akapie’s stream I'm Kodzuken and I'm crashing the stream!” Kenma said moving so that the stream could see him, his voice happy and full of glee, his eyes full of spark. The chat went insane screaming about Akaashi and Kenma or to them Akapie and Kodzuken doing a stream together.

They finished the stream hours later and Akaashi and Kenma sat in the living room laughing and talking about the stream. “So where are we going ‘Kaashi?” Kenma asked as he moved his hair out of his face. “Oh, we are just going out to the beach with Bokuto, Yaku, Suga and Oikawa.” Akaashi said fixing his shorts and the tucked in the dark blue Hoodie and put on his round framed glasses and looked back at Kenma. “Okay sounds fun!” Kenma smiled showing his braces Kenma stood up and went to Akaashi’s Room and took a yellow and black hoodie that matched Akaashi’s old number five jersey and tied it around his waist and put on a black t-shirt and blue shorts with vans and with them both being dressed Kenma walked out the door and looked back at Akaashi. “Thanks ‘Kaashi.” then both boys went to see the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I thought it was cool to write

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave a comment or don't I don't own you but have a nice day/Night or whatever is currently happening imma go back to my depression hole


End file.
